It's Not Over
by SoapStar21
Summary: Ejami gets their happily ever after! (Written for the Fanfic challenge on Forbidden Love for Nujeen Mustafa, an amazing young refugee whose love for ejami gave us all a happily ever after)
1. I Try to See the Good in Life

**_Author's Notes: This is my contribution for the fanfic challenge for Nujeen Mustafa started on Forbidden Love and cross-posted here._**

 ** _Please make a donation (GoFundMe) for this amazing girl whose light and warmth has touched the world at large and brought awareness to the plight of refugees._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"I knew it! I knew I should have gone with him! The bad, bad man got my Elvis!" The woman's high pitched ramblings broke Celeste's concentration once more.

Celeste Perrault reached over laying a hand on Susan Banks', grasping her fingers in comfort and solidarity. She understood the woman's agitation, had faced such in this life over her daughter, Alexandra and her son, Cameron, but because Alexandra's essence like Elvis' was tied to a man such as Stefano, she was often in fear for their lives. At least now, Celeste need not worry over her daughter anymore. Pushing aside the grief that always came when she thought of Alexandra she turned to soothe her friend.

Susan Banks had turned up on her doorstep a few months ago ranting and raving about Elvis being in danger. The overwhelming feeling, that if she did not help that blood and death would follow, filled her and so she had aided the woman that she was sure shared the 'intuition' as she did. It was merely a feeling for there was no radar that informed her of those who shared the gift, but Celeste suspected that Susan's gift was far more subtle and as a child she most likely had been told she was crazy or silly or imagining things as Celeste herself was told, so the woman ascribed names to the beings they both saw, those with evil intent were vampires, those filled with goodness were angels. It was a simple assignation for a complex thing.

"I promise Dahling, Elvis is not with Stefano. He believes, as do they all that Elvis is dead."

"My poor boy, he would have been if I did not do it." Susan muttered, nervously wringing the handkerchief between her fingers.

"Yes, he would have been, but you pulled off a coup, Susan. Elvis is well, safe. I promise you."

"Then where is he?"

* * *

The slight creak as the door opened caused Johnny to turn toward it. He hadn't been sleeping, the dream, waking him up from his slumber as it has had since his dad…

"Allie?" He called though he knew it was her.

"Yeah, it's me." She confirmed as she closed the door and slid into the bed beside him, both of them looking to the ceiling.

"You had it too," she said, more statement than question because she wouldn't have snuck into his room otherwise.

The dream had been plaguing them both for weeks, ever since, that night. Johnny didn't want to think about that night, the night when… it caused a funny feeling in his chest and made his face feel hot and his eyes burn, like he was going to cry. He didn't want to cry. He had to be the man of the house like his dad had been… was… Like his dad was going to be when he got back.

"Yeah, I had it too." He answered quietly

Allie turned toward him, her mouth set in a frown and Johnny thought that sometimes she looked so much like mom.

"Are we going to tell mom? She would believe us. Mom always believes us."

He knew it too. Their mom was the best, a little crazy sometimes (with the way her and dad were always kissing, yuck!), but the best. She always listened to what they had to say and was always willing to play with them. She was a great mom. Except now she was also sad. They all were, since his dad had… gone away. He preferred to think of it that way, his dad was on a vacation.

"She's been sick," Johnny confided in his sister and when he saw her answering nod, he knew she had seen it too. "I don't want to make her worry. So I'm going to get him back."

"What? You can't get Daddy EJ by yourself! You don't know how to catch the bus or speak Spanish or anything."

It was true. He didn't really know the language of this new place his mom had brought them to. He and Allie had just started learning numbers when they left Salem, but he was determined, "I can do it, Allie. I have to. I have to get our dad back. Sydney keeps crying for him and Mom doesn't smile anymore and you, I know you want to cry, too, but you don't!"

She lifted her eyes back to the ceiling, blinking a lot, willing away the tears he just spoke of.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, for he hadn't meant to make her cry.

"So when?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! You have to stay with mom so she doesn't worry. You have to keep Sydney safe and help her. I'll bring him back Allie, I promise. I'll bring our dad back."

She nodded, snuggling down and Johnny welcomed the company. He was scared, but he had to do it. Everyone was depending on him.


	2. You've Taken Away Everything

_**Author's Notes: Let's not forget the amazing young woman who we're doing this for. Please make a donation at GoFundMe for Nujeen Mustafa**_.

* * *

Amal followed his young companion with slow steps. He looked down at her sending a smile her way as she spoke to him. He owed the slip of a girl much, least of which was his name, so protecting her as she moved around was no hardship. It had been a month in Essen and before that hell for all he knew. When he had awoken in the refugee camp, a healing bullet wound in his side and a young woman bathing his brow against fever, he couldn't remember a single thing about his life, or what had happened to him.

That young girl with dark eyes framed by glasses, her smile wide and beautiful had excitedly called out in Arabic. He had not comprehended a word as he drifted off once again.

The second time he awoke he finally learned her name, Nujeen, and that her English learned from a mere television show, was superb. She and her sister, Nisreen, had taken on the task of caring for him, sharing what little they had with a stranger as they were situated with refugees in Germany.

He spent days trying to search the murky depth of his mind but nothing came. All he knew was what anyone knew, he was tall and his accent suggested England as his place of birth. One theory he had entertained was that he was a journalist, covering the civil war and gotten hurt and separated from his crew in the melee. It was a theory he had put forward to the authorities, but their skepticism was evident and may be the reason after a month, no one had gotten back to him.

"Tell me about her," Nujeen requested, as she took a break from talking about her favorite characters.

'Her' was the woman in his dreams and Nujeen had excitably likened his plight to one she had seen on her favorite soap opera.

She beamed when he nodded, hand clapping in excitement.

"She's beautiful," he began, as he spoke of the woman who invaded his dreams, her face never very clear. "I can tell, though I cannot see her face. Her hair is like fine spun gold or like rays of sunshine. Her eyes are blue, sparkling like the rarest diamond."

He kept some things away from her ears, impressions of a life he barely believed were his, like the way her skin felt under his fingers, the feel of her naked body pressed against his, like warm living silk. He also sometimes heard the sound of laughter, children's laughter and he feared that they were nothing more than hopes of a fractured mind and that neither the woman nor those children belonged to him.

Nujeen sighed dreamily before patting his shoulder, "We will find her for you."

"And you, little one. We will find a place to rest your head."

* * *

Samantha Dimera rose slowly from the bathroom floor, a most treasured companion over the last hour, glad that she was feeling less like she was going to throw up her intestines and more like she could consume an elephant, tusks and all. She patted almost fondly her porcelain throne as she flushed it before going to the sink to wash the taste of vomit from her mouth. There were definitely things she hadn't missed about being pregnant.

 _This little one is trouble_ , she thought she smoothed her hand over her still flat tummy.

Her pregnancy had been a surprise, in more ways than one and maybe if EJ... it wouldn't have taken her so long to realize. The pain of losing him had consumed her and she was reminded why she had denied what lay between them for so many years. Theirs was an amazing, terrifying love. The kind that crippled when one half was missing and she knew it first hand, had hoped to spare herself the same heartache she faced now that he was gone.

It was days after when the haze had cleared, when EJ's will had been hand delivered by his most trusted man, Marco, that she realized there was still more to do. EJ had made sure that if anything ever happened to him, she and the kids could disappear and live a long and beautiful life away from Salem and away from his father. It was the reason why Marco had not been by his side the night he had been shot, and though she ranted at the man, she knew it wasn't really his fault.

Reading his words had reminded her who she was and who she needed to be, for EJ, for their kids and for herself.

The chime of the phone, sent her back into the bedroom, wanting to reach it before it woke the twins or Sydney.

"Mrs. Dimera," Marco greeted her.

"You know I've told you to call me Sami," She mock-scolded.

It was a running argument between them as it had been between Marco and EJ.

"I know," he answered, she could hear the huff of air that meant he was amused. Before, everything, she had thought little of Marco beyond that EJ trusted him. The man was old school and he took loyalty seriously and that meant that now he was loyal to her as he had been to her husband.

"Is it over?"

"There was a development."

"Don't tell me that little whore got off scot-free!"

The particular whore she was referring to was little Abby Horton. The psychotic bitch was going to pay for everything she had done, the moments she had stolen from them. It was only with hindsight; Sami had realized how they had been played from the start.

On that date in February, when she had declared her love for Ej, she had never meant anything more. Love was never easy though, and maybe they both had been naïve in thinking that finally confessing their love for one another was enough. Instead, years of baggage, of schemes and plays had led them down this path and while they loved each other, building a solid relationship would take time, especially in Salem where their misdeeds haunted every corner.

The first crack had been Eric's rape. EJ had not told her what he knew and it felt like once again, she was being left out, being left behind. He held something back and in true Sami Brady fashion, she went in tit for tat.

Nick's non-fatal drowning was the next straw. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the man came out of that freezing river. He certainly wasn't the first person to pretend to be dead, hell EJ himself had played that trick on her once. At the time she had been too consumed by guilt and too hurt by EJ's betrayal to analyze the situation. Nick was a genius and he had played their insecurities using that crazy bitch that he called cousin to drive them apart. When he had sent those pictures carefully crafted, making it seem as though Abigail and EJ had slept together, Sami had lost it. For the first time in her entire life she truly knew heartbreak. She had fought the urge to confront EJ, deliberating on a better scheme. Maybe if she had, she would have saved herself months of pain, for they could never truly lie to each other and when he offered his denial she might have seen the truth. EJ had never slept with that whore.

That psychotic bitch had latched on to EJ's kindness just like she had with Austin, fabricating an entire relationship in her head from his kind words when she came over to watch the kids. Grandma Laura had clearly passed on more than her blond hair. It was why she had to pay. Nick already had his comeuppance, thanks to Gabi, but there were others and top of that list was suzy-homemaker slut.

"On the contrary," Marco assured her, "Let's just say, our intervention revealed a few truths."


	3. We're Wasting Too Much Time Being Strong

_**Author's Notes: Don't forget to go and donate guys! Nujeen Mustafa campaign at GoFundMe. #Ejamiain'tover ;) thanks to this magnificent ejami fan.**_

* * *

 _Allie squeezed Johnny's hand drawing closer to him. She always got a bit nervous at the beginning, for the mist was thick and only seemed to clear with every step they took. It was cold as they walked, cool droplets of the early morning, raising goosebumps on her skin as the smell of freshly cut grass filled the air. If she had to liken this place to anything, it would probably be the gardens at the Dimera mansion, but there was a great difference, while the Dimera garden was filled was trees and flowers of all kinds, this place only had one._

The Tree _was like a beacon, the only lit place in this gloomy space and she was always on edge until they reached it. It was so tall she didn't even think Daddy EJ could touch the branches and each leaf shone, sparkling like tiny lights to illuminate the way; and beneath it as always was Aunt Lexi._

 _Johnny took off running as soon as he saw her, pulling Allie along behind him._

 _"_ _Aunt Lexi," they both called out as she scooped them up._

 _"_ _I swear, every day you guys just get bigger and bigger and bigger."_

 _"_ _Allie is still taller than me. " Johnny said plaintively, a pout on his lips._

 _Allie simply shook her head at her brother, accustomed to the complaint. Johnny thought all boys should be taller than girls, just like Daddy EJ was taller than mommy._

 _"_ _She takes after her dad."_

 _"_ _Lucas isn't tall." Allie shrugged because it was true, her dad was not that tall._

 _Aunt Lexi got a weird look on her face before she answered, "Right, but your dad is enormous and I bet you'll take after him Johnny."_

 _She leaned down tickling both his arms, making him shriek with laughter, before turning her fingers to Allie too._

 _Once they had settled down from their play and snuggled into their aunt's warm arms, Allie asked, "Has Theo come today?"_

 _Theo was the only other person who they knew had dreams of this place. When they were back in Salem, they had all talked about it at one of their play dates with Theo and Ciara. Ciara thought they were trying to exclude her or that they were each making it up, but they weren't. Theo could see his mom, even after she had gone away and so could Allie and Johnny sometimes, but it was only after Daddy EJ had gone away, too, that they started seeing Aunt Lexi every night._

 _"_ _No," she finally answered, looking sad, even though she smiled, "he doesn't need to see me as often."_

 _"_ _So we need to see you?"_

 _"_ _Yep, just until we find you guys have your dad back."_

Johnny's eyes opened as he awoke, looking over to his twin as her eyes, too, fluttered open. A single nod between them was all the confirmation they needed. This dream confirmed what he had to do, what they both had to do.

As Allie sat up, she simply asked, "Do you think Mom and Syd are up yet?"

* * *

Celeste had learned much about stealth in the years spent with Stefano and used every scrap of knowledge to her advantage now. She had arrived early to Swansea Marina hiding in the shadows, awaiting the captain. Celeste had encountered the man in her many travels. He was the captain on one cargo ship on which she had paid for travel. While they were at sea, she had sensed a storm coming, despite the promise of clear skies. Not warning the captain had never been a thought, and as such she had been revered by the crew (Seamen were a superstitious lot), as a witch and while she didn't particularly appreciated the moniker, it gave her a certain level of respect she could not argue with.

"Captain," she greeted the man, seemingly emerging from the dark.

The expletive he released nearly made Celeste laugh, but she kept her face impassive.

"Ma'am," the man pulled off his hat as he dipped his head.

"I'm most disappointed, Captain. I trusted you with my quarry and you promised me you would deliver him. Now you have come, but he is nowhere to be found."

"Ran into a spot of trouble ma'am, with 'er Majesty's Navy. Routine check, but they discovered your chap aboard."

"What happened?"

"We pretended he was a stowaway."

"To save your own hide," she hissed, "I paid you a King's ransom to have him delivered to Wales, not arrested by the Navy."

"He wasn't arrested. We made them think that we stopped in Syria and so that he had stowed away there."

"So they think he is a refugee," she shook her head in annoyance, "Where is he now?"

"Last we seen of him, Bremen."

"Germany?"

"Yes ma'am. They were going to take him in and deport him, but we convinced them he was probably going to Germany, anyway, so they were happy to make him them Germans problem, ma'am."

Celeste stepped forward, as she spoke, "Any harm comes to him, dahling, you will pay for it, dearly. Now tell me everything about where you left him."


	4. Can We Make This Something Good?

_**As you guys know, this fanfic challenge was started because of one magnificient girl by the name of Nujeen. The campaign is still going so link, share and donate. Do what you can to help this amazing girl! GoFundMe Campaign Nujeen Mustafa**_

* * *

Sami woke up for the first time in weeks, at the villa EJ had bought for them just outside Caparacena in Spain, feeling great. Hearing about the demise of Abigail Devereux had definitely strengthened her constitution. She chuckled as she remembered her conversation with Marco.

 _"_ _Don't tell me that little whore got off scot-free!" Sami was fuming._

 _"_ _On the contrary," Marco assured her, "Let's just say, our intervention revealed a few truths."_

 _"_ _What truths?"_

 _"_ _That she is mentally deranged."_

 _"_ _We knew that already, Marco."_

 _"_ _And now all of Salem does. I planted the manufactured evidence as we agreed; torn pictures of yourself and the kids, cut outs of her and EJ glued together…"_

 _"_ _And the fake journal?" Sami asked even as he was certain he would not leave out that critical piece of evidence._

 _"_ _I thought you would be proud to know that even my expert on forgery couldn't tell the difference."_

 _"_ _I could forge from middle school, Marco, writing Abigail's sloppy writing was easy."_

 _He chuckled, "Yes, well that was quite the hit."_

 _"_ _I suspected it might be," she chuckled as well, thinking of the look on Jennifer Horton's face, especially after the condescending way she had spoken to Sami. She wondered if that woman had finally found that shame she was so determined to never feel about her whore of a daughter. "Now hurry and get to the good part."_

 _"_ _She screamed and ranted that it wasn't hers, but apparently the authorities tore apart the room after some anonymous tip was made about her mad ramblings and threatening to kill you and the children it was then they found the actual shrine under the floor boards. She had pictures of you all and you were always ripped from the picture."_

 _"_ _I knew the bitch was crazy!"_

 _"_ _After that she lost what little was left of her fractured mind and started raving about you and EJ. She's in lockup for a sixty day psychiatric evaluation and there is talk of a permanent hospitalization and I have it on good authority from Dr. Carter, who is doing the evaluation, that she will be recommending an extended stay in an institution."_

 _"_ _I hate to gloat…" Sami began before she caught herself, "Who am I kidding? I love to gloat. That bitch deserves everything she is getting and more. Now, tell me about Mr. Greetings."_

 _"_ _Death was too good for that monster."_

 _"_ _There was no love lost between her and the man that had helped Nick to blackmail them all but the vehemence in Marco's tone was new, so she asked,_ _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _He's been doing a little more than watching you fail at murdering Nick Fallon," Marco answered and Sami took the opportunity to roll her eyes at his words They had already had the conversation about her murder attempts and the fact that she was to call him. "When Mr. Dimera sent him running from town, he picked up where he obviously left off, taking pictures of kids. He's a pedophile."_

 _"_ _God!"_

 _"_ _Ho voluto tagliare le palle e spingerli in gola ._ _Maiale!"_

 _"_ _I take it from that, you didn't let him get away."_

 _"_ _Of course not, I sent the evidence to the police, and made sure to tip off a few guys on the inside that he was a pedophile. I'll be surprised if he doesn't have to breathe through a straw," he said with grim relish and Sami couldn't help but be glad. "When I searched his new apartment, I also found pictures of Nicholas Fallon. Mr. Greetings it seemed also kept leverage on him with pictures as he stalked Ms. Hernandez as well as pictures of the day he attacked her. There were also a few taped rants about keeping Arianna and her mother away from Will and your family. So Ms. Hernandez's case should be revisited soon and 'Greetings'," he scoffed, "should be spending time in county lock up with a few hardened criminals that have kids on the outside."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Marco, for everything."_

 _"_ _I just wish I could have done more."_

 _She knew just what he meant._

They had ended the call then, as he told Sami he would be joining them in just two days. It was taking him so long because of the precautions they had taken to make sure there was no way Stefano could find them and that meant a change of appearance and IDs, doubles for misdirection, along with several stops.

Rising, she shook off her thoughts and went down to the kitchen to see the kids already up. It was a scene that had met her often when EJ was still alive and she wondered if he had learned it from the woman currently directing her kids. Allie was settling Syd in her booster chair as Johnny gathered the cereal and milk for everyone as Sylvia watched on. Sylvia was EJ's old nanny, the first one his mother had ever hired. Sami didn't know where EJ had found her, but he trusted her and so did Sami.

"Uno, dos, tres, quarto," she instructed and the twins repeated dutifully. As she pointed to first the spoon and then the bowls she continued her lesson, "La cucharilla, la taza."

"Again the twins repeated the words.

"Buenos Dias, mi familia," Sami chimed in laughing at the pleased surprise on her children's faces as she entered the room.

"Ms. Sylvia was teaching us Spanish, mommy."

"I saw that. Maybe tonight you can teach me all you've learned."

The twins exchanged a look, but she didn't think much of it as they continued to fill up several bowls.

It was perfect really, no Stefano, no condescending Bradys' barging in, or rather it would be perfect except for the gaping hole that EJ left. That pain hit her like a lightning bolt and Sami took a deep breath, willing away tears from her eyes, her arms resting against her stomach. EJ would never get to know his child. He would miss all those things she had foolishly denied him with Sydney and Johnny. She had been such a silly girl then, denying what was between them, afraid for a heart that would love without reservations. She had wasted so much time, when she could have had EJ's love for so much longer.

It was in everything he did, from saving her to loving Allie as if he were his own, even the way he had meticulously bought and decorated this villa. It was obviously a labor of love for EJ. The house itself had more than enough bedrooms and bathroom to satisfy them, a garden, she knew, was specifically for her with a roof top terrace that cast a magnificent view over the valley. It also had a swimming pool and court that could be used for the children's play, Johnny fancied himself a fish. Every favorite toy had been bought in duplicate so the things they didn't want to travel with were already there. Everything EJ did was from love and still she couldn't believe she would never have that again.

Sami came back to herself when she felt Sylvia's arm in hers, sympathetic smile in place as she guided her to the vacant seat.

Sami didn't know how long she had been lost in thought, for the twins were already eating and Sydney was eyeing her bowl with some suspicion as if her favorite had morphed overnight.

"You and Master EJ," Sylvia whispered lowly, "have raised beautiful children and you will raise this one to be just as amazing, in honor of him."

"You know?" Sami asked, surprised knowing she hadn't said a word to anyone not even Marco.

"A mother always knows," Sylvia said mysteriously before moving to the stove, "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

 _ **Italian Words**_  
 _Ho voluto tagliare le palle e spingerli in gola. Maiale!_ \- I wanted to cut off his balls and shove them down his throat. Pig!


	5. This Love is Killing Me

_**Author's Notes : I apologize for the long wait. You can still go donate to Nujeen Mustafa at GoFundMe, this amazing girl who fled Syria in a wheelchair. Her love for ejami resulted in a happily ever after for us all, so feel free to donate.**_

* * *

It happened again.

The Dream. Though, a better word to describe it would be a memory.

It was of blue eyes and fair, ivory skin, of blonde hair and the smell of strawberries. It was different this time and it felt so real, no longer as if a stranger had spoken the words, no longer a fantasy, but a life lived.

Amal needed to think, to spend time trying to process the feelings that accosted him; irrevocable love, unending comfort and excruciating pain, passion and desire, they consumed his thoughts, so when Nujeen and Nizreen popped up by his door to remind him of the morning meal, he waved them on. He could see the concern in their eyes, but they merely nodded as if sensing his need to be alone.

Amal closed his eyes, the moment he was alone, pulling forth the memory. His mind conjured her easily this time. If there had been any doubt that he truly loved this woman, whomever she was, there was none left now as he ached for her. It seemed his body knew what his mind had not yet figured out, that she was… everything.

The room they were in was hazy, and try as he might he couldn't pull the layout from the depths of his mind, nor could he remember where it was, but he got the feeling that in that moment, it would not have mattered, he only had eyes for her. He could feel warmth and love fill his body as he gazed on her… and for the first time, he could remember her face. Full lips and a cute button nose, delicate brows framed by her hair. She was exquisite and just the sight caused his heart to jump.

His dream self – he - took the steps forward and relived those words, whispering them to the empty air of his room, verbatim as he spoke, " _I'd take your hand. I'll look you in your eye and I'll kneel in front of you and I'll look up at you and I'll have this thought that will run straight through my head about how I'm kneeling in front of my past and how if you'll have me, I'll rise to greet my future and then I would tell you how much I love you, I've always loved you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you_."

She looked at him with such awe and even then, he knew he was undeserving of it, but he wanted to be. He wanted to be deserving of the wonder in her eyes, of the tears that threatened to overflow. He didn't even know her name, hell, he didn't know his own, but his heart knew her and now he had an image, imprinted on his mind.

"I will find her," he promised the room at large, his vow solemn, "I will find her."

The sound of a scream jolted him back to the here and now. He didn't hesitate, but bolted from his room, ignoring the pain in his side as the voices grew louder. He could hear the sound of shuffling feet and shouts of alarm ring out in the corridor. As he rounded the corner, he gasped, the common area was turned upside down as a large scuffle occurred somewhere near the middle. Women and children scattered, running and screaming. He searched their faces frantically, but he didn't see them, Nujeen and Nizreen, he didn't see them.

Amal scanned the throng looking for his companions as more men joined the foray and the few officers posted tried to break up the melee as the fighting escalated. He dodged projectiles as he pushed through, eyes still searching for his young friends. It was probably the reason he never heard the insult thrown his way or the chair raised above his head. He vaguely remembered hearing the call of his name as the steel connected with the back of his head and pain exploded behind his eyes.

* * *

With each moment that passed, Celeste regretted more and more letting Susan accompany her. She realized belatedly she should have kept the discovery of Elvis' possible whereabouts to herself, but she had thought of her own children and that if it were any of them how much she would loathe being kept in the dark. It also didn't help that a feeling of dread filled her stomach and tightened it into knots and that she feared that her assertion of Elvis' well-being might no longer hold true.

The Captain had provided them with enough information to start, his superstitious fear of her had led him to go beyond what she was sure he would have in any other instance and discretely inquire about the state of the man. From the man's account, Elvis had been hospitalized in Bremen and once stable had been moved to a refugee home in Essen to recover peacefully until his identification was sorted out.

This information had been invaluable, especially when she presented her case to the Federal Office of Migration and Refugees as a case of mistaken identity using a false ID and making Elvis a reporter who had been caught and shot in Syria. She just hoped the man himself had not said anything to the contrary.

Packing their bags they had traveled to Essen by hired car and the closer they got, the more restless her companion became.

"Oh, oh, OH!" The agitated woman screamed.

It seemed the moment they crossed the boundary Susan unravelled.

"Susan," Celeste whispered harshly as the cab driver, eyed them warily, "we must not draw undue attention to ourselves."

"B-b-but," the woman whimpered, "The bad, bad man got my Elvis! He got him! HE GOT HIM!"

She started screaming hysterically as the man started speaking, what was no doubt a few choice words in German. Celeste gripped Susan's shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Susan!"

Susan Crumb continued to scream for there was no consoling her and before Celeste knew what was happening, Elvis' mother opened the car door and jumped out. The driver pulled out of traffic to the side of the road, shaking his hand in angry tones, but Celeste paid him no heed as she too left the car, ignoring the spectacle they made as she chased Susan down the street.

Then, as if some invisible wall suddenly appeared, the woman pulled up short, silent as a grave in front of Essen University Hospital.


	6. My Life With You Means Everything

_**Author's Notes: To a fantastic fandom that saw a need and met it and to an amazing girl named Nujeen Mustafa, we salute you! If you haven't done so, you can still go donate at the Go Fund Me campaign.**_

* * *

"Twas the night before Christmas," his sister started her whisper as they silently descended the stairs. She quieted as they passed their mom's bedroom, but began again as they continued to the front door, "when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse"

"Really?" Johnny raised his eyebrow in disbelief, directing it at her.

"What?" Allie asked, her smile a genuine one and one he had missed seeing on her face. He wouldn't even bring how much of a dork she was for knowing that by heart.

Allie had been like that the entire day, as though having a plan to bring EJ back had made it all real. She was a lot like their dad in that way, smart. He still didn't get how she could actually like long division, but since 'Daddy EJ' had taught her, she would complete each sum happily. She was also far more easy going than he could ever be, and again she was a lot like their dad in that way.

She merely shrugged as she answered, "I didn't think this was a 'Once upon a time' story and besides, it's close to Christmas and you're bringing Daddy EJ back, so that's a miracle."

Allie practically skipped to the door, pressing the numbers into the keypad to unlock it. Mom had drilled that particular set of numbers in their head so they could set the alarm. They had also promised they would never disarm it without her knowledge or permission. He would have to say sorry for that as well.

Johnny opened the door slowly, peering closely around, making sure none of the night guards had caught their presence. They weren't usually that close to the house, but he knew with the slightest disturbance they would come running. It was a good thing Marco wasn't there, they would be caught in a minute. Once the coast was clear, he turned back to his sister and he could see her get that determined look she always got when she was about to boss him around.

"Do you have T-shirts and socks?" She asked, hands on her hip.

"Yes, _mom_ ," he rolled his eyes.

She ignored him as she continued, "A raincoat and a flashlight? What about your cellphone and money? Did you remember to take up our allowance?"

"Yes, I have it all, including snacks and water. I even brought Dad's compass in case I get lost."

She sighed, "Okay. Just be careful Johnny and bring EJ back."

"You know you could just call him, Dad." He pointed out to her.

A massive smile came to her lips, "Maybe when you bring him back, I will."

Johnny pulled his sister into one last hug, before turning to go through the door, but the voice coming from the top of stairs stopped him in his tracks.

"And where do think you're going John Roman Dimera?"

His alarmed eyes met Allie's as he slowly turned to face… their mom.

* * *

Sami's heart leapt, fingers coming up to cover her mouth as soon as the twins finished their tale. Twin eyes blue and hazel shifted to her and so she stood, pacing the ground to hide her rampant emotions from her children's eyes. She needed to be strong, to easily let down the twins, let them know this hope of getting their daddy back was futile, that they could cry and mourn EJ, but somehow, she couldn't do it, for the words 'EJ is alive' rang in her ears.

She knew the facts, had watched as he bled out on the ground, the last words on his lips was about his love for her. She had laid her head on his chest and heart, the absence of sound, the most excruciatingly painful echo she had ever heard. She knew there was no way and yet… EJ being alive, felt right. It felt amazing, the mere thought that their baby could know his father as the twins and Sydney had known him and he would get to be there for everything without Stefano's ax hanging over his head.

To believe it though, was to believe that the twins had a mystical connection with Lexi, that they could talk to her, hear her words. It also meant that they could sense EJ, and that was so far into the realm of impossible… and yet.

Sami turned back to Allie and Johnny as she asked, "Where? How?"

She knew she should probably be more coherent, but fighting the well of tears that were present was already task enough.

Allie reached out a hand then, anchoring her. She swore everyday as her daughter grew, she saw more and more of EJ, it was a fact that sent Lucas through the roof. It was like she seemed to absorb everything from EJ. Allie was levelheaded, and cool as a cucumber, but if you made the mistake of incurring her wrath, well, more fool you - just like EJ. It was funny seeing the twins like that because Johnny got EJ's looks and her impetuousness and Allie looked like a carbon copy of her mother and yet she was just like EJ in temperament.

Her daughter pulled her by the hand over to the couch, seating her as if _she_ was the adult. Sami watched as the twins shared a look and Johnny seemed to nod at his sister urging her to start.

So Allie was the one who spoke, "Aunt Lexi said that you and Daddy EJ made her do over a test, some test to see if she was sick. She didn't know that daddy EJ was her brother then…"

"Oh God! The mammogram. H-how do you guys…"

"We told you mom, Aunt Lexi told us." It was Johnny this time.

"Where do you… Is she here right now?" Sami whispered, looking around.

The twins laughed, as Johnny responded, "It doesn't work like that mom. We mostly go and see her in The Garden."

"The garden?"

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy there, all wet and gray, but there is a really cool tree that lights up like Christmas and that's where we see Aunt Lexi. She talks to us and she told us Dad wasn't over there and then, she showed us where he was." Johnny continued nodding his head at her.

"She showed you where h-he was?"

"I can't really call the name, but Allie wrote it down because she's a better speller than I am. It's not even far from here. I was going to take the train. It's true, mom!"

"I just… Guys, I know you loved your daddy, and that you think…"

"We don't think anything," Allie stood facing her, hands on her hips as she frowned at Sami, " _we know_. Theo sees Aunt Lexi too and talks to her. Mom, we need you to believe us."

"I…" Sami faltered, not knowing what to say.

"Please, Mommy. Please…" Johnny pleaded.

He looked so much like EJ just then that Sami had to swallow the sob that rose up in her throat. She wanted to believe so much, that EJ was alive. It was a yearning deep within her, but she didn't know if her own love and devastation was fueling her in this. So she stood, grabbing the phone, she could see poking out of Johnny's pocket.

She dialed and prayed he picked up, and as always, he did. Looking at the twins expectant faces, Sami hoped and prayed she was making the right choice as Marco answered.

"Marco, you need to get here faster. Something's come up."


	7. Cause a Part of Me is Dead

_**Author's Notes: A huge thank you to everyone who was a part of the effort. It may seem like something small, but to one girl, it meant the world. The GoFundMe campaign for Nujeen Mustafa is still open so you can still donate.**_

* * *

It was a singularly beautiful thing his eyes beheld, though a more apt word might be majestic, for the size of the tree in front of him. EJ looked up in awe, taking in the powerful roots, burrowing into the ground, the trunk, as wide as the length of his arm and thick branches that hoisted themselves skyward. They ended not in the usual way, filled with leaves, but instead, perched on each branch was a light, its beam shining down upon him. It looked like something out of a stage prop or out of his children's fantasy books, built with shimmering fairy dust or some such nonsense, but it was there, real, a tangible thing and the only thing he could see as he looked around, for everywhere else was shrouded in mist.

EJ reached out laying his hand against the trunk, the warmth emanating from it more soothing than he could have imagined.

"You know, I'm not going to always be there to save you when you get your head bashed in."

EJ knew that voice, had longed to hear it since the moment she had passed.

"Alexandra?" His voice broke as he whispered her name.

He could see the tears flooding his sister's eyes as she nodded her head. He didn't waste a moment more rushing to her, scooping her small frame into his arms before spinning her in elation. EJ buried his face in her neck, noting that she smelled just the same.

"How is this even… Am I…" He began only to halt, choking with emotion.

Alexandra pulled back, kissing his cheek before wiping the tears, he had not realized were flowing, away.

"No, little brother, you aren't dead, but it seems to be a near thing almost bi-weekly." Her raised eyebrow was enough of a scold. She stepped out of his arms, though her hands remained clasped in his, as she asked, "Now, what do you remember?"

EJ thought back, his mind a bit hazy. "The last thing I remember was… Samantha and the children. I left to meet with..."

He halted, not wanting to admit his folly.

Alexandra, however already knew and she smacked him on his arm as she exclaimed, "A drug-dealer!"

"Sorry," he shrugged, sheepishly, thinking back to that night, "I was shot and I died. Samantha… she kept saying she loved me. I died, Alexandra."

"No, you almost died. My mother and yours saved you."

"Celeste? Mum? How did they…" He stopped, realizing his mother had tried to warn him of some impending doom. "If they saved me, why am I here? Where is 'here' precisely? And where do Samantha and Johnny, Sydney and Allie think I am?"

"Come, let's sit first EJ," she coaxed, taking a deep breath before pulling him down beside her.

EJ indulged her, for while he ached for his family, he had also missed his sister and any time spent with her was fortuitous.

"EJ," she spoke, willing him to calm down and he sat back, "this place is… The twins and Theo have visited here, just like you are here and they call it 'The Garden'. The best way I can describe it, is like a hallway or a corridor, connecting the living to the dead. The door is, mostly, firmly, shut, but they are those like my mom, like us, that can pry it open just a bit. I'm not exactly sure how it happens, and had anyone tried to explain it to me, I would have had them committed. When I died, Theo was so young, is still so young and he needed me. His desire to see me, brought me here. We'd sit and talk and I would tell him that it was fine to move on. When you, when the twins thought you died, I think they, too, somehow came searching, seeking for you in the afterlife, but you weren't here. You know, I used to laugh at my mother's ramblings, but now I'm pretty damn sure I owe her an apology."

"I…" He faltered, honestly not knowing what to say to Alexandra's revelations. "So Allie and Johnny what? They have some ability? Like Celeste?"

"And like Susan. Maybe with us, it skipped out a generation or maybe we simply ignored ours passing it off as intuition."

"That's…"

"Crazy? About as crazy as us having this conversation or our children seeing me after I'm dead."

"Wait, but Allie is not…"

His sister merely raised an eyebrow.

"Alexandra? Allie is not…" EJ stood then, eyes wide as he looked at his sister. She was smiling indulgently as if, simply waiting for him to play catch up. "I would know! The tests…"

"Because University Hospital is so secure," she rose as well, eyebrow arched, "or no one has ever played fast and loose with a paternity test."

"I would know."

"Why? Because you would feel so differently about Allie, she would feel more like Johnny and Sydney?"

"Of course not!" He raged, the thought unpalatable to him. "Alice Caroline is my daughter! It never mattered what a paternity test said. She has always been my daughter."

"Precisely."

He stopped and thought for a minute. EJ knew his sister was right. Paternity had never mattered to him before, but looking back it did explain his reaction to both Allie and Johnny.

"How do I get home? To Samantha? To- to my children?"

"It's complicated. You aren't exactly in Salem anymore, at least your corporeal body anyway. You're in Germany and you've been suffering from memory loss since the night you were shot. I told the twins where to find you and I was hoping they would be able to convince Sami to get to you, but you just had to be difficult and get yourself knocked out."

"I thrive on being difficult, darling, " he joked, before his face turned serious, "Samantha will come for me, and it doesn't matter how much memory I've lost, I could never forget her."

"That I do know." She smiled, "Now comes the hard part."

"The hard part?"

"Yes, you have to wake up."


	8. Taken all I could Take

_**Author's Notes: Well, we've read the updates, we've heard the great news and I for one am glad to have played even a small part of this effort to help one special girl in Nujeen Mustafa. The GoFundMe campaign is still open so if you find yourself still wanting to donate you can. Also Nujeen isn't the only refugee and there are tons of other ways to show your support so please do.**_

* * *

"Do you think I'm crazy?" The words were whispered and it was the first sign of uncertainty Sami had shown as they had started this journey.

She didn't know it at the time, but calling Marco, changing plans, that she had already made up her mind. It didn't hurt that he didn't question her, but simply moved. It might be a case of him simply taking pity on EJ's poor widow, allowing her and the kids the closure they needed, even if it was a wild goose chase in another foreign country.

Marco made all the arrangements, ensuring that the anonymity they had enjoyed was maintained even through a trek to Germany. The appropriate aliases were used and their flight plan was so convoluted that even the great Stefano Dimera couldn't find them. The precautions they took had served them well until now, EJ's connections buying them a certain amount of freedom and Sami really hoped she would have the chance this time to tell him of the loyalty of his allies.

"Would it matter if I did?" Marco replied, dark eyes boring into hers.

It was a valid question and so she gave it true thought before answering. She had never cowed before in doing anything out of the box and this… this was for EJ, the love of her life, so no matter how insane it might seem, she wouldn't turn back now.

"No, it wouldn't," Sami answered honestly. "I spent years fighting what I felt for him, but there was never a point I couldn't feel him, right here," she lifted her hand to her heart. "I tried to destroy it once, I thought if I could just finish him, it would end the hold, once and for all he had on me, but even then… it didn't. It might be foolish or some crazy hope that drives me, but my heart tells me that he's alive and that the twins are right."

"Then Mrs. Dimera, we bring him home."

* * *

Celeste had not signed up for this, a chase in the middle of the afternoon, even if her quarry eventually stopped. Susan's abrupt stop in front of the hospital nearly made Celeste shake the woman and scream in hysterics she was not normally given to, but her friend's trance like stance as she ascended the stairs and walked through the emergency doors gave her pause. There was something greater at work here and she could feel it now, like a crackle in the air.

Celeste followed behind on high alert, merely watching as Elvis' mother moved forward. Not a word, not a sigh, emerging from her as she glided onward oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the emergency department.

Susan rounded the corner, moving toward the curtained cubicles. Finally, she was noticed by a passing doctor and Celeste watched as he immediately addressed in German, the woman with unfocused eyes, but Susan didn't answer instead continuing until she pulled back the curtain.

The shouts of alarm made Celeste move then and she tried to explain a small smile coming to her face as she saw the man lying unconscious, a bandage wrapped around his head,

"It's her son."

* * *

The rapid fire German that emerged from Marco as they entered the waiting car at Dusseldorf International Airport would have made her shake her head at any other time, but Sami was far too anxious to comment on Marco's multilingual capabilities. It was a trait all European's seemed to share and one she had found particularly thrilling in her own husband. EJ would whisper words in Italian as he explored her body, his tone conveying his love so completely that she melted. It made her love him all the more that he would speak over her, only words of love and adoration and desire. It was something she had never experienced before, and not only because few of her previous lovers had spoken another language. The main reason, and it took her too long to see it, was that no one had ever loved her like EJ did. No one had ever desired her to the point of agony. It was only with him that she had found completion, the perfect balance, the fairytale she always craved and a life full of excitement because EJ had never stifled the 'bad' girl in her. He had embraced it all and that was why she would move mountains to get him back.

Marco's expression didn't change even as he spoke, the rapid exchange, continuing far past pleasantries. When the driver tossed him a phone Sami sent him a look which was returned with one of his own and it simply said 'wait'.

Patience wasn't exactly her strong point, sliding Sydney into Sylvia's arms, she turned to fully face Marco.

"What is it?"

Marco smiled as he ended the phone call. Instead of answering, he turned to the driver directing him.

"Marco, I swear to God…" she hissed, voice quiet but deadly, and she saw his smile widen as he answered.

 _"_ _It was my brother on the phone,"_ he switched to Italian. " _You have a brother_?" Sami answered in kind knowing he wanted their exchange to remain private. " _Yes, Marcell. After his stint in the Italian Air Force, he was recruited by a German security company_." " _Um, we are so coming back to the fact that you have a brother in Germany you didn't tell me about_ ," she smacked his arm, " _but for now tell me what's going on_." _"_ _There was a man on a cargo ship, a stowaway in Bremen that fits Mr. Santino's description."_ Sami nodded, recognizing the aliases they were using, _"But the kids said he was in Essen."_ She cast a glance back to her the twins as she spoke. Their midnight escapade had finally caught up with them and they were sleeping soundly. _"_ _He is."_ He raised a hand to stop her protest as he explained, _"According to Marcel, a man fitting Mr. Dimera's description, but purported as a Syrian stowaway was dropped off in Bremen at a local hospital. He was unconscious, running a fever with an infection from a bullet wound. Once he was well enough he was sent to one of the refugee camps by the Immigration."_ "E-EJ?"

" _Marcell is trying to get a picture from his file at the immigration, which he'll send to me sooner rather than later, but Mrs. Dimera, I don't believe in coincidences. I think we've found him_."


	9. You Can't Let This Get Away

_**Author's notes: You can still donate right now at GoFundMe for Nujeen Mustafa, an inspiring young girl who fled Syria in a wheelchair.**_

* * *

Sometimes you forgot that there was an entire world outside the one you were planted in. Sometimes your own grief was so all-consuming you forget that other people suffer too.

It was the harsh reality that hit Sami as she watched the drab walls that housed those supplanted from their homes. To run from oppression and unrest, from famine and the greed of single men, to run toward opportunities, employment, better health care, democracy, whatever the reason it was not one that should be looked down on. Wasn't she the same? Would she not travel miles away from home to help or save her own family, her children? Hell, she had! She had travelled thousands of miles to escape one man and if she were honest the silly hypocritical opinions of those in a small town.

Taking a deep breath, she watched as children played beyond the fence, German guards and aids supervising them. One girl, though, caught her eye and it wasn't just because she was in a wheelchair. There was something about her that looked familiar. She reminded Sami of her own children, not. . . not in appearance, but there was something there. Thinking of the twins and Sydney, who were even now sleeping in the guest house they had rented for their stay in Germany, and Will who was so far away from her, she ignored Marco and Marcell's advice and exited the car, moving toward the wire fence.

Marcell wasn't exactly what she was expecting and yet, he was undeniably Marco's brother. They shared the same nose, jaw line, the same dark and mysterious eyes, and great smile, but that was where the similarities ended. While Marco was leaner and full of sinewy power, Marcell was thick, stocky, his shoulders liable to be caught in a doorway.

As Sami got to the fence, one of the guards immediately turned to look at her, face pulled tight into a grimace, hand hovering on his gun. She didn't know if he spoke a word of English, but she tried anyway.

"I just wanted to say hi," she spoke softly, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

The man simply stared for a long moment, so long that Sami thought it was a lost cause, until a barely there, almost imperceptible nod of his head gave her the okay. It wasn't exactly a well-thought out plan, she realized as she stooped to the beautiful child in the wheelchair.

Still, she said, "Hello!"

"Hi!" The effervescent response brought a small to her face.

"My name is Sami," she introduced herself not knowing why it was so important she spoke to the girl in glasses.

"My name is Nujeen. You're very pretty."

"Thank you and you're beautiful."

"You look like the gold lady," she said, though her face settled back into a look of sadness.

"The gold lady?"

"My friend, Amal, before he got hurt, he dreamed of the lady with gold hair and eyes blue like the ocean and sparkled like diamonds. You look like her."

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend, Nujeen and thank you, that is one of the best compliments I've ever had." It was the kind of thing EJ would have told her, and would tell her when they found him, for he was here and he was alive.

"You're welcome."

Before she could say more, she heard Marco call her name. Sami turned back to Nujeen and spoke, "It was nice to meet you Nujeen. I had a great time talking to you, but my friend is calling me and I have to go."

"Okay! It was nice to meet you Sami." She waved her smile truly radiant and Sami hoped that the little girl would be okay.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Those were the first words out of Marco's mouth.

"And when have I ever done as I was told?" She retorted, pointed Sami Brady look in place.

Marcell's full bellied laugh threatened to bring a smile to her face, but she tamped it down, cocking an eyebrow, his way as he spoke in German to his brother.

"He understands my loyalty to you." Marco answered the unspoken question in her gaze with a shrug and while Sami was sure that wasn't the whole of it, she let it go.

"So…"

"Mr. Dimera was definitely here. We were able to confirm it was him through a photo taken after he arrived."

Marco handed over the photo and Sami gasped. She had known EJ was alive, but seeing him, albeit a far shaggier version than she was used to, nearly caused her heart to pound in her chest.

"Where is he? Why didn't you bring him with you?" She immediately pounced, "I want my husband Marco."

"He's not here, Mrs. Dimera. He was taken to Essen University Hospital after an altercation."

"Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"There is something you need to know…" He said with some gravity, his tone stopping her in her tracks. "Mr. Dimera doesn't remember who he is. He has no memory of his time before he came to Germany and had been going by the name, Amal."

"Amal," Sami gasped in shock, eyes casting back to the doors through which Nujeen had disappeared.

"That's why he didn't find us, why he didn't come to me and the kids," she concluded before straightening her back, "EJ will remember Marco. He will remember me."

Sami didn't wait for a response before she climbed into the car, ready to find her husband.


	10. It's Not Over

**_Author's Notes: My heartfelt thanks to anyone still reading this fic! You can still make a contribution to GoFundMe for Nujeen Mustafa.  
_**

* * *

Sami forced herself to unfold her fists when she felt the moisture in her hand. She looked down at the bloody, half- moon shapes in her palm and forced herself to not reach across the desk to pull the woman over it and pummel her into the ground. She couldn't blame the nurse, she didn't understand the urgency the need that flowed like lava through her veins. It melded with grief and sorrow; elation and joy to create a cocktail that usually made her burn the world to the ground, but she couldn't, not here, not now. Sami reminded herself that the woman did not know, that the man she, with a hint of disdain, had called a refugee, was her husband. A husband who had bled to death in her arms, a husband who with his final breaths told her all she had ever longed to hear from the long list of lovers whom she had chased after.

You were worth everything.

It was her childish hope, the fairytale she had dreamed of with Austin, Lucas, Brandon and Rafe. She had found everything she had ever hoped for, wished for, schemed for; in the most unlikely of sources, a Dimera. God really did have a sense of humor, for the family she had vowed to never forgive, to hate until her dying breath was the same family that had given her an amazing, ruthless, complicated, loving man. EJ Dimera was all hers as she was all his; and now she had a second chance.

Finally, a man in a white coat approached her, his thick German accent making his words near unintelligible to her despite the fact that they were in English. He was kinder and far more accommodating that the woman behind the desk, and Sami hoped that this man with the kind eyes had treated her husband. The doctor motioned to one of the rooms behind him and it was then she saw a familiar face emerging.

"Celeste?"

"Yes, darling."

"E-EJ?"

"He's waiting for you."

Sami stumbled forward into the room, the open doorway the only thing that remained of the distance between them. He was there, in the flesh and her eyes took him in, flowing over him, the sight of him quenching her thirst. Sami immediately ran to him, her head finding its way to his chest, her body pressed against his, unable to believe the warmth of his skin… until she heard it.

Thump. Thump.

The rhythmic thud, it served as her lullaby. It was the thing she had marked every day of her life by. When it had been absent, when his heart had not beaten in his chest, hers had died too. Nothing mattered. It didn't matter if she breathed, ate, existed, and if it was wasn't for the kids she was sure she wouldn't have lasted the day. That heartbeat was there, his warm breath blowing away stray strands of her hair. It was there, his musky scent, male and hers. It was there, the chest hair that she could spend a lifetime getting to know, memorizing the soft cushiony feel under her fingertip.

He was there.

"EJ," she breathed, raising her head.

"EJ," she spoke as tears rolled down her cheeks.

EJ was her breath, her soul, her everything.

Sami raised her head from his chest, keeping her fingers pasted to the point where she could feel his heart beating against them and leaned over to kiss his lips. The warmth of his full mouth seeped into hers, where she had been so cold.

"Samantha." It was his turn as hazel eyes blinked open in confusion, her name still the first thing on his lips; and there was nothing that could cease her joy or her sobs.

* * *

 _To any other the smell of antiseptic would be nauseating. To any other the white washed walls would be distressing, but not to Lexi. To her they represented dreams, ones she had always carried, dreams of helping people, easing their suffering, dreams of making entire families whole again. That innate need to help and care for others was the reason she had first entered the police academy and while she had been able to help so many, she also got to see the other side, those determined to hurt, those whom seemed to relish the pain they could inflict on others. Medicine had been a much better fit._

 _If she could truly miss one thing about life, outside of Abraham, Theo and her family and the love they shared, it would have been this, the sense of purpose and ability to help those in need._

 _By some stroke of luck, even death hadn't halted that urge to save and she had been afforded the opportunity to do that. Lexi knew how truly blessed she was, for nothing she had ever done in life could have warranted the chance to spend time with her family once more, to comfort her son, to make sure her brother found his way home. While EJ and Father would probably bless her with sainthood if they could, she remembered all her mistakes and her many flaws, but in death she had been given the chance to help, it was an opportunity she didn't squander._

 _Walking to her brother's hospital room, she watched those crowded around him, saw his eyes light up as his wife and children, his mother, her mother all stood around him._

"Hi, Aunt Lexi," _Johnny's voice rang out._

 _She shouldn't be surprised, not really. He and Allie were so strong already, so gifted, that when his twin gave her a little shake, also in greeting, she wasn't the least bit astonished. Sydney was too engrossed in her daddy, to even cast her a glance. The other adults in the room looked up, their faces the picture of astonishment and Lexi held in a giggle. Moving over to her mother, she placed a hand on her shoulder and saw her eyes close as she finally felt her presence and with a whispered 'I love you' she left them to their reunion._


	11. Epilogue

_**Author's Notes: After many moons this story has finally reached its end. I just wanted to take the time to thank all the ejamis that contributed to the GoFundMe campaign for Nujeen Mustafa. Special mentions to Melissa Salmons and Giselle who were invaluable in getting Nujeen her new wheelchair and setting her up with the new equipment. John Oliver for giving us a happily ever after and of course, Nujeen who is so amazing, words fail me.**_

 _ **If you want to donate to the GoFundMe is still open**_

 _ **Feel free to make a donation!**_

* * *

EJ shuddered, having fallen over the precipice. His pleasure a palpable thing as Samantha's screams filled the garden. He shifted his rapidly cooling body so he could take her in, hair splayed across the grass, lips swollen from his kisses as her chest heaved, and their child, still growing, beautifully in her stomach, daddy's little girl.

How he loved this woman!

Leaning down, he placed a kiss to her stomach, tracing the silvery scars she often moaned about, but they were just proof that her body was a phenomenon, that she had held each one of their children under her breast. Johnny, Allie, Sydney and now this little one. Remembering his sister's words, he had a DNA test done as soon as possible and having it confirm what he knew already in his heart had been amazing. It certainly didn't hurt that Allie accepted him as her father, immediately.

EJ couldn't imagine one thing that could make him give up their life or forget about Samantha and their children, yet, he had. He had lost his memories and still she haunted him like a sweet ache his heart dare not forget. The moment he opened his eyes in his eyes in the hospital, he had known her. His Samantha. His.

It was bliss, the last few months. As soon as he was well enough, they had traveled from Germany back to Spain. From there, they took a trip to Switzerland for there held everything he had ever gathered against his father. Stefano was a proud man and an arrogant one, often thinking that fear meant respect and surrender meant weakness. After his father had put Samantha in prison, making EJ plead for her life, he had sworn as he kissed his father's ring to never be in that position again. It was a promise he spent years, making sure he kept. Stefano was a powerful man, but he wasn't a god and there were limits to his reach, enemies that would give their lives to see him fall. EJ had used avenues he never planned to, for despite all he had done over the years Stefano had never once hurt him, truly hurt him. In sending Samantha to prison, his father had destroyed him, and the callous way in which he had done it, had broken down any lingering loyalty, any feelings he had for his father had been demolished and so he had planned the great Phoenix's demise.

In a Swiss bank, under lock and key, laser scans and fingerprint was everything needed to put Stefano away, to bury him under a pile of rubble of his own. They were files for the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security. Even Interpol would be more than interested and honestly, he didn't even care what prison or far more likely hellhole Stefano and all those that had aided, including corrupt cops, politicians and agents, ended up in. For added enjoyment he made sure that the Salem Police Department and more specifically Rafe Hernandez didn't get a single dot or 't' of credit. He would always hate that man and it was his special brand of 'screw you' from the grave, as it were.

Their safehouse in Spain was just one of many all over the world he had designed to keep his family safe and any inkling that Stefano had slipped through the cracks (however unlikely that was) or was coming after them he would pack his family and move… and that included their new additions.

If nothing else, his time in Germany had given him an appreciation for the hardships others went through. It was the reason why he had invited Nujeen and Nisreen into his home, both of them beautiful amazing people. They had stayed with him in Spain, his contacts working some of their magic to get Nisreen on a work visa employed by his alias Edward Santino and Nujeen on a student visa.

His mother and Celeste, his two weird saviors were owed far more than he could ever repay. While both women had accepted his gratitude, he still made sure they wanted for nothing. While Celeste left a few weeks after he was found, his mother had remained with them for a few months before returning to England and to her husband. By the time she left, she and Samantha were as thick as thieves, Susan's earlier dislike of his wife feigned.

As for his wife, she was as imperfectly perfect as always and he wouldn't have her any other way.

" Are you okay?" Samantha asked, as always able to read him like a book.

"Best I've ever been, my darling,"

"Good, because Nisreen and Sylvia have taken the children to the zoo and we have the house to ourselves."

"Oh my, whatever shall we do?"


End file.
